Infiltration into Madame Gao's Warehouse
The Infiltration into Madame Gao's Warehouse was Masked Man's attempt to end Hand's manufacturing of the Steel Serpent heroin, in order to stop the drug from being distributed in New York City. Background On the street where Ben Urich told him he had seen the blind men delivering the drugs, Matt Murdock waited until, thanks to his heightened sense of hearing, he heard the taps of a cane. Murdock followed a blind woman until she was picked up by a car. Murdock then followed the car, keeping track of its movements thanks to the classical music playing in it, running and doing acrobatics to move across rooftops until it stopped outside a warehouse where Madame Gao's Hand faction manufactured the Steel Serpent. Murdock listened and memorized the secret knock to gain entry and returned home. While stitching up his wounds again he called Karen Page to tell her he would not be coming into the office as he claimed he was working on something that could help the case.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Attack confronts Madame Gao]] Matt Murdock used the secret knock to gain entry into the Chinese drug den. Once inside he took out the guards. He noticed that the workers did not take any notice of him, and he realized they all been blinded. He was spotted by the woman in charge, Madame Gao, who ordered the workers to attack him, resulting in them grouping up on him while he said he was trying to help them. Murdock survived the attack however and confronted Gao. She revealed that all her workers had blinded themselves rather than her blinding them because they had faith in her. When Murdock tried to ask her about Wilson Fisk, she pushed him to the floor and sent him sliding a few feet. When he looked up, she was nowhere to be seen. With the building burning down, Murdock ordered one of the guards to help the blind workers escape. As Murdock was leaving he was confronted by Brett Mahoney who attempted to arrest him. Murdock knocked him down and told him that Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman were dirty cops before escaping. Aftermath Nelson and Murdock met with Brett Mahoney who spoke about the warehouse fire at Madame Gao's base. He told them about his encounter with the masked man and how he was starting to believe that Wilson Fisk was the enemy, mentioning that there was not a single fingerprint at the scene of Ben Urich's death. During their conversation Murdock overheard two officers talking about hunting down Carl Hoffman. They continued their research back at the Nelson and Murdock offices where Karen Page commented on how nice it was to be back together. They looked through the files given to them by Marci Stahl to try and find anything in the money movements that could lead them to where Leland Owlsley could be keeping Carl Hoffman. Eventually Page worked out that there was a property missing from the record and there was no profit from selling it, meaning it was being hidden from the records.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil References Category:Events